Only One Left
by lolzilla
Summary: Armin is a high school kid dealing with a horrible crush. Until a school dance is crashed by his friend turned zombie. Now he fights for his life alongside his friends, as well as that damn crush of his.
1. Chapter 1

_Trost high school, 12:34 p.m., Less than 12 hours to outbreak._

"Armin hurry up, if we're late again Mikasa will kill us both," Eren said from the door of their classroom.

"If I don't copy these notes right our teacher will kill me," Armin stated from his desk. There was no way he was moving until every note was copied. Eren sighed and walked over to the blonde boy. He peered over his shoulder at the notes Armin was copying and saw that he was almost done. Knowing how stubborn he was when it came to school work, Eren pulled a chair over and waited for Armin to finish.

"All done," Armin stated as he slid his notebook into his bag.

"Good, now let's get out of here before Mikasa comes looking for us."

 _12:47 p.m._

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" Mikasa asked Eren and Armin as they made their way to the cafeteria. All of Trost HS had been buzzing about the upcoming dance and frankly Armin was getting quite sick of it. He couldn't ask the one he wanted to go to the dance with to go with him thus he was put into a fairly foul mood.

"I don't know, I might," Eren said with a shrug "Are you?"

"Only if you and Mikasa are going, I don't really feel like standing alone in the back of the gym for the night," Armin mumbled. Eren glanced over at Mikasa and she noded her head, a silent gesture to choose for himself as it didn't matter to her.

"We should go, it'll be fun," Eren said turning back to his blonde friend. Armin mulled it over in his head. At least if he went he could see his crush instead of pathetically pining for them at home. He nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go with you guys," Armin said. Eren smiled as they sat at their usual table. Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha were already there and eating. Eren laughed as Jean didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at Marco.

"Gaaaaaaay!" He said in a sing-song voice. Connie and Sasha snickered and Jean snapped out of his daze.

"Shut it Jaeger," Jean said as he glared at Eren.

"Well if you would stop ogling your boyfriend I wouldn't have to do things like that," Eren shot back with a smirk. Jean blushed as his glare intensified. Marco giggled and laced his fingers through Jean's. Armin felt a small burst of jealousy, he wished he could hold the hand of his crush like Marco could. If only he felt the way Armin did, he probably wasn't even gay. Nevertheless, Armin couldn't help but stare whenever he walked by.

"Armin? Dude wake up," Connie said as Sasha snapped her fingers in front of his face. Armin blinked rapidly as he came back from his daydream. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" Armin asked Connie. The latter laughed and rolled his eyes before repeating the question.

"Do you know where Thomas is?"

"Oh! In fact I do. He got sick from some restaurant he went to last night so he stayed home today," Armin explained. Ymir and Krista walked over and sat in their usual seats between Eren and Jean.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ymir said as she hung her arm on the back of Krista's chair.

"Nothing much, we're just talking about Thomas. According to Armin he got sick from something he ate," Connie answered.

"I hope he can still come to the dance, I know how much he was looking forward to it," Krista said.

"He said it wasn't too bad when we talked, he'll probably be able to come," Armin said with a smile. It was hard not to smile when Krista was there. Mindless chatter ensued after that along with Sasha trying repeatedly to steal assorted people's food.

 _Trost High School, 6:13 pm, 5 minutes to outbreak._

Armin, Eren and Mikasa stood in the back talking and watching their friends dance. Armin watched Jean and Marco dance together and couldn't help but feel that same twinge of jealousy he had felt at lunch. He sighed and turned his attention back to Mikasa and Eren.

"Man, am I hungry," Eren said as he placed his hand over his stomach. Mikasa sighed and rolled her eyes, "I told you to eat something before we left the house."

Armin pulled a granola bar out of his messenger bag and handed it to Eren "Here, eat this."

"Do you always keep food in your bag Armin?" Eren asked as he fought with the wrapper. Armin nodded with a smile. Most people mocked Armin for his bag but his friends had found it came in handy very often. Krista walked over to their little group followed closely by Ymir.

"Hey, Ymir. Hey, Krista. You look nice tonight," Eren greeted the girls with a smile. Armin smiled and Mikasa nodded.

"Thank you," Krista smiled widely. "Armin, do you know if Thomas is coming tonight?"

"I'm afraid I don't. He didn't text back when I asked. Sorry," Armin said. He pulled out his phone to check for a notification but there wasn't one. Krista smiled again, "You don't need to apologize, there's nothing you could do about it."

She took Ymir's hand and left. Armin checked his phone. 6:17. He guessed Eren and Mikasa would make him stay until 8:00. At least the music wasn't as bad as usual.

"Hey, Armin. Thomas is here," Mikasa said as she pointed. Armin followed the direction she was pointing and saw Thomas standing in the door. Armin began walking towards him but Mina beat him there. Armin stood patiently while Mina talked and Eren and Mikasa joined him. Armin noticed his skin was incredibly pale, he probably came to the dance while still sick. He would be scolded for that.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Mina asked. Armin looked up to see Thomas holding Mina's arms to her sides. She began squirming and Thomas lowered his head to her height and bit her. Armin watched in horror as Thomas tore away the flesh, he would never forget Mina's scream, it was a sight no one there would ever be able to forget as they watched Thomas rip her apart.

 _6:18, Begin outbreak_


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa led the pack of escaping students. Following behind her was Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco, Krista, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, Bertholt, Connie, and Sasha. Mikasa led them out the emergency exit. They went around to the front of the school where they saw that the school wasn't Thomas' first stop. Assorted undead citizens wandered the streets of Trost. Eren recognised Petra from the bakery he passed on the way to school every day. Mikasa began leading the group back to her and Eren's house.

"Mikasa, where are we going?" Armin asked quietly.

"Our house," She motioned between her and Eren to demonstrate who was referenced in the "our". Armin gaped at her. "Your house? Your house isn't safe at all, it's in the middle of town! We can't go there." Armin whispered harshly.

"Do you have a better idea?" Mikasa asked him. Armin looked around and his eyes landed on Smith manor. It was a fairly large house on the outskirts of town. It was the safest place in town, everyone knew that. It was owned by Erwin and Levi Smith who Armin knew from personal experience where fairly kind people and he was almost certain wouldn't leave a pack of teenagers out to fend for themselves.

Armin pointed. "We go there."

Mikasa followed where he was pointing. She also knew the Smiths, however she had a particular dislike for Levi. She respected him none the less, he was part of the military after all. Smith manor was certainly safer than her and Eren's house was. So she nodded and set off towards the home of the Smith men.

They remained in alleys on the outskirts of town. The group followed after every step Mikasa took. The moon was bright overhead, half full and beautiful. Un-fitting to the horrors happening underneath it. They were about two blocks away from Smith manor when it happened. In the dark night Reiner didn't see it coming until it was too late. He put his arms up to try to protect himself but it was no good. The monster bit into his arm and he screamed in pain. Bertholt tried to help him, he punched the thing in the face and actually managed to inflict some damage upon it before getting bit himself.

"Run!" Armin yelled to the others as the creatures began lumbering down the alley. Annie goes to help Reiner and Bertholt but they were already gone. Krista grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her away from the gruesome scene of her friends being eaten by the monster. Annie followed the others and began to run away. Marco spared a glance behind him to see the bodies of Bertholt and Reiner rising from the ground and he almost stopped before realising there was no way they were still alive. They couldn't be, but they were still standing up and following the flock of teens who ran for their lives. Dead bodies don't move, unless they're…

"Zombies," Marco said quietly. Armin, who had begun to fall back in the ranks gave him a look. "Zombies," Marco said again, louder this time "They have to be zombies. It's the only explanation."

Armin mulled it over in his head, it was ridiculous, absurd, but it made perfect sense. It was also the only thing that made sense. He nodded to Marco and motioned for him to tell the others. He had fallen all the way to the back of their group and was still slowing down and the zombies were catching up, slowly but surely. Armin felt sick as the zombies approached and he couldn't make his legs move faster.

Then he was being dragged forward, he was barely able to keep his footing as he was pulled away from the zombies. He looked forward to see that it was Eren forcing him to keep pace with the group. Eren who was currently holding his hand, oh god. Armin could feel his face heat up and he pretended that it was from the running. He was stumbling in Eren's footsteps as the taller boy kept him away from the zombies.

Mikasa made it to the fence first and quickly climbed over it, she was followed closely by Annie, then Ymir and Krista, who needed some help due to her height, then Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco. Eren and Armin made it last and Eren climbed over the fence easily. Armin had more difficulty climbing it and the hoard was getting closer. He tried to pull himself over but wasn't strong enough. Eren grabbed his arm and pulled the blonde over the fence before wrapping his free arm around his waist to gently place him on the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw Jean whisper something in Marco's ear and Mikasa smirked as she watched Eren's cheeks turn pink. Connie awkwardly cleared his throat and the two broke apart quickly. Annie was already on the way to the door so the others followed after her. She didn't hesitate before knocking loudly. Sasha turned to see the zombies reaching through the fence at them, there was certainly no going back at this point.

About half a minute after Annie knocked a tall blonde man opened the door. He had a stern expression and substantial eyebrows. Armin had spent some time studying with him so he was the one to step forward from the crowd.

" , we need your help," he said evenly. He looked behind the children at the zombies at the fence. He smiled down to the children in front of him and opened the door wide so they could enter.


End file.
